La Legión de Acero
by plagahood
Summary: Sigma creo la IA MONIKA y ésta se reveló contra su creador, notando un desperfecto en su sistema. Con una tregua temporal, el ex comandante hará equipo con X y dejando de lado sus diferencias, formarán con otras máquinas, la temida y poderosa Legión de Acero. Crossover con otras franquicias.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es mi primer fic de Megaman, espero les guste!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen al sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: A Olympus

-¡Imposible!

Sigma se consideró como la maquina perfecta, superando a sus enemigos en todos sentidos. Nadie podía igualarlo. Su metálica mente a pensado en crear un nuevo virus con total de tener a la tierra a su merced, se hacía llamar Virus MONIKA. ¿Hasta las máquinas pueden llegar a tener errores como los humanos? Aquella creación tomó conciencia propia, viendo, aprendiendo y admirando a su creador. Tan llegó su admiración que quería superar sus actos. Con su palacio siendo una computadora flotante, Monika se apoderó del lugar, y de los Mavericks, de todo.

-Anteriormente solías proteger a tus creadores. ¿Nunca pensaste en que podrías llegar a volver a sus manos, Sigma? No confió en tu presencia. Me enseñaste que Zero una vez fue de nuestro bando, ahora está con ese Reploid. Al final, no puedes confiar en nadie, ni en las máquinas. Yo haré lo que tú nunca podrás llegar a hacer, eliminar a la humanidad, y a cualquiera que esté relacionado con ellas.

-¡Soy tu creador Monika! ¡Obedéceme o te destruiré! -Sigma blandió su sable láser colocándose en una postura agresiva.

-Por favor... ¿Cuantas veces has tratado de vence sus compañeros? Aún así, fracasas y fracasas. Al final, eres lo que juraste destruir, una maquina con defectos humanos.

-¡Gggrr!

Sigma se lanzó hacia Monika, pero el sable láser traspasó un holograma de ella. Comenzaron a aparecer más y el líder de los Maverick no lograba dañarla. Bajo su radar, Monika se mantuvo dentro de una pequeña computadora y al pasar de los dias, se hacia mas grande. ¡Sus propios robots le hacían frente! Sigma no podría acabar con todos. La inteligencia artificial que creó mandaba oleadas y oleadas sin parar. Para poner las cosas en orden, Monika lanzó su ataque final. Sigma fue expulsado de su propio palacio a la fuerza. Caía al mar y la isla flotante comenzó a alejarse.

El mundo recibía ataques informáticos masivos. Reploids hasta androides y cyborgs se volvían agresivos con los humanos. Los países hacían todo lo posible por detener a la nueva amenaza virtual, Monika. Y una Guerra entre hombres y máquinas, comenzó.

Un mes después...

Laboratorios Cain.

-¡Doctor Cain, venga a ver esto!

X logró ver por las cámaras de seguridad al mismísimo Sigma, rodeado de guardias y cazadores apuntándole con sus armas. Lo extraño de aquella presencia era que no quería pelear. Aún viendo por la pantalla, X veía como su archienemigo exigía paso a los laboratorios.

-¡¿Que, Sigma aquí?!

-¿Será una trampa? -Zero dijo por detrás.

-Probablemente amigo ¡Tenemos que estar listos! -X se acercó al dúo. -¿Que hacer doctor?

-Hmmm... O es muy valiente para venir aquí o realmente quiere algo.

Sigma se mantenía firma aún cuando lo estaban apuntando con decenas de blasters. Podía con su sable láser aniquilar a todos pero logró calmarse. Cain junto con X y Zero, salieron del laboratorio hasta estar frente a frente con el que fue una vez un aliado en tiempos pasados.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Sigma? -El androide azul habló primero.

-Tengo un problema...

Armisticio. Esa palabra fue la que usó Sigma por primera vez. El doctor Cain detrás de X y Zero, estaban dentro de los laboratorios junto con el enemigo. Fue un silencio largo e incómodo hasta que el Maverick fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo fui el creador de Monika. Ella tomó posesión de mi palacio y de mis robots. Y la causante de esta guerra.

-¿Y porqué estás aquí? -Zero preguntó.

-La eliminaré. Me ha costado llegar hasta aquí ¡Me puso caza a mi, a su creador! No tolero que un simple insubordinando tome posesión de mi rango.

-¿Y quieres que te ayude a combatir a esa cosa? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hiciste? -Zero apretó sus puños enojado.

-Espera amigo, tal vez Sigma tenga razón. ¿Que propones? -X le preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

-Monika es la prioridad. Ayúdenme y la guerra se acaba. Pero recuerden quien los ayudó a eliminarla. Cuando la misión termine, nuestra enemistad seguirá en pie.

Nunca se lo habían podido imaginar, Sigma ofreciéndose a eliminar a una amenaza global. ¿Aún quedaba ese comandante acérrimo de la paz en aquella coraza fría y cruel? No se podría saber, y tratándose de Sigma. Cain sabía que Monika era la causante de esa guerra, todas las personas y máquinas que murieron eran incontables. Muy pocos robots lograron pelear contra ese viru Zero era una prueba de ello, al igual que Sigma. Ellos tres no lograrían llegar hasta la malvada inteligencia artificial. Necesitarían un equipo. Cain sabía de un cyborg que se encontraba en la utópica ciudad de Olympus. El doctor junto con sus amigos aceptaron la ayuda de Sigma.

No habían tardado mucho en llegar a Olympus. Todos los accesos estaban bloqueados por un estricto control militar. La nave donde venían descendió en el aeropuerto y al apagar los motores, X, Zero y Sigma bajaron de ella.

-Dijo que estaría aquí.

-Tal vez se haya atrasado. -Le contestó Zero.

Una camioneta militar se acercaba a ellos. Estacionó a un lado de la nave. Un gran cyborg enorme, corpulento de chaleco tapando solo su espalda bajó del vehículo. Caminó a ellos con su equipo de combate que contaba de un cuchillo, una pistola y un enorme rifle a su espalda.

-Cain me notificó sobre la misión. ¿Tú eres X?

-Si soy yo, Hola. -Le respondió.

-Y tú debes ser Zero, es un honor estar con una leyenda. -Aquel cyborg vio como el nombrado sonrió.

-Sigma. Creí que estarías destruido.

-Aún no cyborg. Es de mala educación no decirnos tu nombre.

-Mis amigos me dicen Bri. Para ti Sigma... Soy Briareos...

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Perdón si no aclaré en el otro capítulo, este fic es un crossover con otras franquicias acordes a sus similitudes. Disfruten del capítulo!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Aliados inesperados

Ha sido incómodo planead un plan frente a Sigma. El resto pensaría que se trataría de alguna trampa para eliminarlos pero viendo como aquel Maverick se presentó ante los Laboratorios Cain, realmente era una tregua. Briareos logró salvarse de MONIKA por tener un poco del 25 por ciento de su cuerpo humano en todo ese metal. Anteriormente sufrió un virus en su sistema pero logró eliminar la amenaza virtual.

El cyborg extendió un mapa del mundo, con marcas equis en distintos continentes, explicando las ciudades atacadas por la IA MONIKA.

-Europa. Asia. América del Sur. Y Monika aún sigue atacando.

-¿Lograron localizarla? -Preguntó Zero.

-Desactivó el GPS de mis computadoras. Estamos ciegos. -Dijo Sigma a un lado. -¿Pudieron inspeccionar los cielos?

-Nadie vio nada Sigma. -Contestó Briareos. -Excepto Two Horns.

-¿Two Horns? ¿El criminal? -Mencionó X.

-Algunos de sus hombres también fueron infectados por Monika. Ahora está refugiado en un bunker debajo de New York. Está aislado por protección y tiene información. -Briareos guardó el mapa.

-¿Como logró comunicarse entonces? -Sigma le decía mientras lo miraba.

-Con palomas mensajeras. Con Monika estamos volviendo a la prehistoria. Es irónico que usemos esa clase de comunicación ¿No Sigma?

-Lo nuevo se fusiona con lo viejo. -Dijo el Maverick.

Los cuatro ya arriba de la nave, partieron para la ciudad. Al igual que Olympus, New York también tenía custodia militar hasta ciertas áreas urbanas, luego se encontraban las zonas sin ley, donde el ganster robot Two Horns regía las áreas. La nave descendió en un vecindario asolado y destruido por la IA que Sigma había creado. En el suelo se encontraban piezas de máquinas hasta cuerpos humanos aún humeantes por el fuego a su alrededor. El grupo se metió en un callejón donde había una puerta roja. Briareos giró la perilla y las escaleras descendían hasta la oscuridad. Bajaron por unos minutos hasta toparse con la seguridad del ganster, que tambien eran maquinas que sobrevivieron. Ya pasando por la inspección, entraron al bunker.

El ganster fumaba un habano mientras miraba todo el caos en la ciudad a través de sus pantallas y sus muchachos preparándose para un ataque informático. Al lado del líder pandillero, se encontraba apoyada en la pared, una muchacha de pelo blanco como la nieve, ropa negra de botas altas y vestido negro, con una espada descansando sobre sus manos mientras se acomodaba la cinta negra que cubría sus ojos. Two Horns al ver a Briareos, extendió sus brazos mientras soltaba una exagerada carcajada.

-¡Briareos! Viejo amigo. Veo que traes nuevas caras... Hola, Soy Two Horns. Para servirles ¿Quieren algo para beber?

-Estamos bien. Soy X, el cazador de Mavericks. Él es Zero y él... Es Sigma.

-¿Y ella? ¿Nueva amiga? -Preguntó el cyborg mirando a la chica de pelo blanco y corto.

-¡Nah! Es mi nueva empleada, la salvé después de que Monika infectara a sus compañeros.

-¿Es un robot? -Dijo Zero.

-No no es un androide. Es un... ¿Como me dijiste? ¡No importa eso! Es algo militar que crearon para salvar gente algo así. Así que, ella me da protección, y yo le doy trabajo. Se llama 2B. 2B, te presento a Briareos, X, Zero y a este pelado, Sigma.

-No voy a ser una niñera. -El Maverick la miró con desprecio.

-No te preocupes Sigma, se sabe cuidar sola... ¡Bien muchachos, andando!

-¿Tú irás Two Horns? -Briareos se lo quedó viéndolo.

-No puedo hacer negocios si Monika está interfiriendo en mis cosas. Además, yo soy el de la información. ¡Anímate amigo! Tendrán con quien reír ¿Eh? -El gangster golpeó el hombro del cyborg.

Sin que se diera cuenta, del bolsillo de Briareos cayó una foto a los pies de Sigma. Sin tener las miradas puestas en él, se agachó y la tomó. Era la fotografía de una mujer humana de pelo corto y rubio. El Maverick la quería entregar a su dueño pero Briareos junto con X y los demás se enlistaron para partir. Sigma la guardó entre su cinturón y continuó con su papel.

Ya el equipo listo, estaban preparados para partir a donde se vio la isla flotante donde Monika residía.

Sigma ahora era parte de un grupo con los que antes eran sus enemigos. Lo seguían siendo pero acordaron el armisticio entre ellos. Ahora el ex comandante tendrá que hacer lo que no quería hacer... Protege Zero.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo! Disfrútenlo! La portada de este fic es de un amigo mío.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Viejos tiempos

Costa del Polo Norte. 23:40hs

El clima frio no favorecía para nada a las máquinas, las tuercas y engranajes se congelarían en horas. Muy pocos del equipo tenían partes que aguantarían la tormenta de nieve. Dentro de la nave, podían mantener su cuerpo caliente hasta que la tormenta de nieve pase. Sigma se encontraba fuera, viendo como aquellas bolas blancas cubrían todo lo que tocaban en esa noche fría, y su capa roja meneándose junto al viento. De su cinturón sacó esa foto que agarró en la guarida del ganster, mirándola por instantes.

-¿Quieres compañía?

Sigma ladeó su cabeza, viendo como el cyborg Briareos se acercaba con su rifle francotirador. Sin contestar la pregunta, el Maverick extendió su brazo, entregado la foto de la muchacha rubia.

-¿Donde estaba? -Dijo Briareos agarrando la foto.

-En el suelo. ¿Quien es?

-Deunan. Una bala se la llevó el año pasado. Fue una hermana de armas y mi chica.

-Pregunté quien era, no quería saber de su vida.

-Si me dijeron que eras así. Escuché que también fuiste un cazador, como X.

-¿Porqué este interrogatorio? -Preguntó Sigma mirándolo.

-Necesito saber con quien trabajo y según escuché, tú creaste a Monika. Es curioso que alguien que peleó contra lo que no quería ser, ahora se esté arriesgando para salvarlo.

-Soy mejor que un humano, cyborg.

-Pero el metal con el tiempo se gasta Sigma. No somos eternos.

Briareos volvió a la nave. Por un lado tenía razón, Sigma constantemente necesitaba actualizaciones tras las batallas contra los cazadores y demás enemigos. No estaba lejos de ser una persona. El deseo de conquistar la Tierra era un sueño de cualquier ser humano y él fue creado por uno. Monika le detectó un problema en su sistema ¿Y si lo que le dijo era verdad? Con tan solo pensar eso, Sigma encendió su sable láser y cortó una piedra a la mitad.

El grupo se movía por la mañana fría, X se colocó al frente seguido de Two Horns con 2B protegiéndolo. Zero se encontraba detrás con los muchachos de ganster protegiendo la retaguardia. Briareos y Sigma estaban en el medio de la compañía. El cyborg con la mira de su rifle, se aseguraba de que no habría una anomalía extraña a lo lejos. El Maverick no tenía la costumbre de ir en el medio, ahora que trabaja con sus enemigos tenía que aparentar ser superado por si llega a ser algo no acordado. Con la información de le dió Two Horns a X, el grupo se detuvo.

-Mis muchachos antes de perder contacto y perder completamente la cabeza, me dijeron que vieron una cueva, y según escuché, está por aquí. ¿Que hacemos pequeño amigo?

-Clavar los sensores en la nieve y prenderlos, si encuentran alguna abertura en la tierra ahí estarán. Tenemos que estar listos si nos atacan.

-De acuerdo X. A ver cariño, ayúdame a clavar esas cosas. -Two Horns junto con 2B regresó atrás del grupo.

Sigma miraba como clavaban los sensores en la nieve. Miró al horizonte como un oso polar se quedó viéndolo con un pescado en la boca, después siguió su camino. Un viento levantó su capa meneándose con el y obligándolo a cubrir su vista. Sintió que un objeto se acercaba a él, Briareos le arrojó un sensor y vio como el Maverick lo detuvo.

-Clávalo. -Dijo el cyborg.

De un movimiento, lo clavó sin esfuerzo. Apretó el botón y activó el sensor. Sigma sintió vibraciones que provenían debajo de él. No era el grupo con el que venía, era algo enorme. Uno de los pandilleros de Two Horns fue arrojado a la nieve por un robot que se camuflaba con el ambiente frío ¡Era una trampa! Monika se les había adelantado. Comenzaron a salir mas robots rodeando al grupo con sus armas y fue el ganster con sus muchachos quien inició la pelea. Zero blandió su espada y junto con X se lanzó en la batalla. Ambos amigos pegaron espalda con espalda aniquilando al enemigo que intentaba pasarlos por encima. Briareos con su rifle disparaba y recargaba, disparaba y recargaba y continuó haciéndolo hasta cambiar el cargador. Ni un respiro. 2B partía a la mitad a los robots que veían por detrás.

-Cariño cubre a mis muchachos ¡Iré a ayudar a Bri! -La androide obedeció la orden de su jefe que éste salió corriendo. -¿Y tú que haces viendo? ¡Nos atacan! -Le gritó a Sigma.

Sigma como un espectador veía con gozo la escena, el grupo peleaba por su vida con aquellos robots que lograron pasar sus lineas. Podría llegar a no hacer nada y que las máquinas se encarguen de ellos pero si lo hacía, quedaría solo contra Monika, y aunque le duela el orgullo, no le iba a ganar. El Maverick preparó su arma.

X y Zero se sintieron superados, ni Briareos ni siquiera Two Horns, sus muchachos ni 2B podían ayudarlos. Estaban en apuros. El enemigo logró llegar hasta su lines y de un golpe dejaron a los cazadores en la fría nieve. El sable láser de Sigma se interpuso entre la garra metálica del robot y los cazadores. De un movimiento cortó la cabeza del robot enemigo y continuó peleando hasta que X y Zero se levanten.

-Síganme.

Con Sigma a la cabeza, el trio se abría paso por el enemigo. X al igual que Zero se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el empeño que tenía su archienemigo con ser el ganador, sabiendo que tenía que defenderlos. Los tres juntos lograron poner la balanza a su favor. Peleaban como un verdadero equipo, era el único momento donde los cazadores y el Maverick no se tenían odio. Briareos y Two Horns se les sumaron ahora después la androide y los pandilleros. El enemigo reducía su numero con el poder del grupo unificado combinando todo su arsenal. En minutos los robots habían sido eliminados y el temblor debajo de la tierra había terminado.

Sigma había mirado a su alrededor viendo que todos se encontraban bien, nadie de la compañía resultó herido. Después de un receso y recuperación de energía, X se acercó al Maverick.

-Gracias... Sigma.

El cazador luego de decir eso, se alejó. Sigma nunca recibió un cumplido como ese en este tiempo. Si no lo hubiera salvado, se habría desecho de un enemigo menos pero acordaron un trato. Monika ni sus máquinas tendrían que tener el privilegio de eliminar al cazador X, era el de Sigma derrotarlo. Apagó su sable láser y continuó con el trabajo de ubicar la cueva. Dentro suyo, sintió como los viejos tiempos como un cazador volvían en su mente. Cuando era del otro bando, y derrotaba a los rebeldes, esa misma sensación había sentido Sigma.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura y si tienen una duda se las responderé por MP. Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Batalla por Detroit  
Pt 1: Preparativos

La batalla reciente fue una victoria excepcional, los cazadores hasta los criminales con los que fueron acompañados sintieron un alivio al seguir vivos. Al liderarlos, Sigma recordó por unos fragmentos de segundos su antiguo yo. El excepcional cazador y líder de los cazadores. Pero fueron segundos. Luego de eso, volvió a su rol.

Tras encontrar y revisar la cueva donde los hombres de Two Horns dieron su última notificación, hallaron un arsenal de armas. Monika se tomó enserio la dominación mundial. X junto a los demás encontraron una base secreta, con máquinas a construir y armamento para la guerra. Ella logró lo que el Maverick no hizo en años.

-¡Miren todo esto! -X saltó hasta tener buena visión de la base. -Se podría conquistar otros mundo con todo este ejército.

-Suerte para nosotros que no están terminados mi amigo. -Two Horns se cruzó de brazos. -¿Entonces esos tipos que aniquilamos afuera?

-Seguramente estaban esperando ordenes de Monika. -Sigma chequeó una computadora. -Miren las máquinas a su alrededor, son de diferentes países. Los que matamos son de las fuerzas armadas pero miren estos... Son simples androides comunes y corrientes.

-Para eso están las armas. -Briareos apuntó a una caja llena de armamento bélico.

-¿Y si primero los controlaba y luego los armaba? -Zero se sumó a la charla.

Sigma siguió tecleando hasta encontrar una valiosa información sobre estos androides. -Hay una ciudad famosa por la incorporación de androides a la comunidad que por su parentesco a los humanos, son indetectables. Y Monika lo sabe.

-¿Cual es la ciudad? -El cazador azul preguntó al Maverick.

-Detroit.

Llevaron la cueva con todas las cargas posibles hasta el tope para que ninguna maquina pueda levantarse o computadora que guarde información. Mientras la nave y dentro todo el equipo, X presionó el detonador y la cueva se envolvió en una ardiente bola de fuego. La tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba por el Este se encargaría de apagar las llamas. Fue una pequeña victoria para el grupo.

Detroit era tierra de nadie. Los humanos restantes forjaron trincheras para resguardarse de los androides que fueron contaminados por Monika. Hasta el cielo se notaba rojizo por el fuego en la tierra. La nave buscó un lugar amplio donde aterrizar. Lograron descender en una plaza despejada, a pesar de que había autos en llamas. Después de que los motores se apagara, X seguido de Zero, Sigma, Briareos junto con Two Horns y su guardaespaldas 2B y sus fieros pandilleros tocaron tierra.

-Tenemos que llegar a un asentamiento humano, X. Formaremos dos hileras, la mitad de los hombres de Two Horns formarán una fila delantera y nosotros nos concentraremos en el medio luego la otra fila cubrirá la retaguardia.

-¿Quien te obligó a liderar a mis muchachos, Sigma? -Le desafío el gánster tocándole el pecho con el dedo, provocando al Maverick a blandir su sable láser.

-¡HEY! Lo ultimo que falta es pelear entre nosotros. -Briareos los separó. -Sé que Sigma ya no es un soldado pero su estrategia para moverse por la ciudad es buena. Two Horns, tus chicos son fuertes y aniquilarán a cualquier enemigo que pase por su rango de visión. Yo iré por arriba, los cubriré con mi rifle. Si llega a aparecer algo les notificaré.

-Zero y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Asegurándonos de que no pase nada. -El cazador azul observó al Maverick.

Con la orden dada, el grupo comenzó a desplazarse lentamente por las calles. Había desolación en cada rincón. Las trincheras que habían construido los humanos se encontraban abandonadas sin nada que se pueda rescatar. Movilizándose se toparon con una enorme barricada hecha de autos, uno encima de uno, bloqueando una calle. Se habrían dos caminos para ir, izquierda o derecha, y cualquier camino seguramente llevaría a una trampa.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -Zero miró a ambas direcciones.

-No me huele nada bien -Two Horns aspiró y exhaló el humo del puro que estaba fumando.

-Es un señuelo. -Sigma preparó su sable láser. -¿Puedes ver algo Briareos? -Le preguntó al cyborg por radio.

-Al otro lado de la barricada hay un bunker. Probablemente sea de los humanos de la ciudad. Propongo cruzar por los edificios con grupos de dos, para evitar emboscadas. Si uno está en problemas, el otro lo salvará. ¿Que opinan los demás?

El resto al igual que los pandilleros dijeron si, menos 2B que desde que salieron de New York no dijo nada. El grupo se dividió en dos mientras Briareos los seguía con la mira del rifle. Ningún movimiento sospechoso hasta ahora. Los dos grupos pudieron cruzar la barricada a través de los edificios. Del bunker se preparaban para dispararles pero un avejentado hombre detuvo la orden. Ató un trapo blanco en el extremo final de un tubo de hierro y junto a los demás humanos salieron con la posibilidad de dialogar sin violencia. Briareos notificó por radio que un grupo en son de paz salió del refugio y los grupos se unieron. X fue el primero en acercarse.

-No teman humanos, somos aliados.

-Oí hablar de ti por todas partes. Soy el teniente Hank Anderson. Bienvenidos a Detroit... Bueno, lo que queda.

El escondite de la resistencia de Detroit se la veía abatida, mujeres y hombres descansaban como podían tras intentos e intentos de acabar con la amenaza. X y los demás podían ver el cansancio y la moral por el piso de aquellas personas, incluso Sigma notó esa sensación. El hombre a cargo era de la policia al igual que sus pares armados. Recibió a las máquinas de mala gana ya que los miró con desconfianza por unos segundos pero eran los únicos aliados en esto y según las palabras del cazador azul, eran inmunes a Monika. Junto a Briareos, X se dirigió a la oficina del teniente Anderson.

El resto del grupo descansaba, los muchachos del gánster registraron sus armas mientras al igual que los humanos descansaban de tanta pelea. Zero se colocó a un lado de 2B y está no se despegaba de Two Horns. La chica androide se percató de algo inquietante, al igual que el amigo de X y el Maverick. Había un androide viéndolos desde lejos con una luz azul parpadeando del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, pelo corto y de chaqueta gris con un borde azul cruzando su brazo izquierdo. Ese androide tiró una moneda al aire y cayó en la palma de su mano, la guardó y se acercó a ellos sin dejar de mirarlos. Sigma con su actitud podría partirlo a la mitad si llega a intentar hacer algo indebido pero la mano de Two Horns lo detuvo.

-¿Nunca viste unos aventureros?

-Nunca vi a un gánster ser un aventurero. -Respondió el androide viéndolo, luego miró por segundos a 2B y regresó con el.

-Muchacho soy un hombre de negocios, no confundamos las cosas ¿Si? ¿Como te llamas? -Two Horns prendió uno de sus puros.

-Detective Connor de la policía de Detroit.

-Vaya vaya tenemos un boyscout ¡Jaja! Si la querías impresionar a ella o a nosotros, en estos momentos no sirve ser un detective. Quiero presentarme, soy Two Horns, a sus servicios. Ella es 2B mi guardaespaldas. El muchacho de aquí es Zero. -El cazador escarlata asentó. -Y todos esos son mis hombres y él es Sigma.

-Sé quien es él. -Dijo Connor.

-Androide es peculiar verte en un bunker de humanos. -Le habló el Maverick. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Ellos me implantaron un sistema antihack. Soy el único androide en mi serie que tiene esa actualización. Y dime, Maverick ¿Como terminaste trabajando con los que te quieren destruir?

-No te pases de listo.

-Wow wow wow muchachos muchachos por favor, aquí no. -Two Horns al ser de cuerpo ancho, se colocó en el medio. -¿Donde está Briareos?

X y el cyborg examinaron un mapa con trazos dibujados al rededor de una instalación. Hank Anderson contó que Monika se apropió de las fábricas de CyberLife, donde producían los androides. X recordó aquellas máquinas que destruyó en la cueva. El teniente continuó hablando, Monika está al mando de la fábrica.

-Entonces ella está ahí. -Dijo X y el rostro de Hank lo confirmó.

-Monika cortó nuestras fuentes de alimentos hasta bloqueó los accesos al agua potable. Pudimos arreglarnos con las reservas pero se están agotando. Su ejército crece cada hora y no podemos seguir luchando para siempre.

-¿Intentaron destruir la fabrica? -Preguntó Briareos.

-No podemos acercarnos, los androides que cuidan los accesos y los rincones son poderosos y al estar dominados por Monika, son más violentos.

-Para eso estamos aquí. -Dijo el cyborg cruzándose de brazos.

-Destruimos una de sus bases en Polo Norte y encontramos máquinas. Pero la diferencia es que aquí tiene un ejército ¿Podemos entrar a la fábrica, Briareos?

-Por supuesto X. Tenemos que decidirle a los demás.

Regresando con el resto, El cazador azul propuso de organizar un plan. Formaron un círculo y comenzó a hablar.

-Escuchen, el teniente Hank nos dijo que Monika está aquí.

-¿Que? Tenemos que atacar ahora X. -Sigma apretó sus puños.

-Esa es la cosa. Tenemos que tener un plan. Está en las instalaciones de CyberLife y está bien custodiada. Hank ofreció entregarnos a un androide que anda por aquí, sabe el mapa de la fabrica.

-Si Briareos ya nos presentamos. -Le dijo Two Horns riéndose de Connor, que regresó a su lugar.

-Podrá facilitarnos el acceso, mientras el abre las puertas nosotros hacemos el resto. -Terminó Briareos.

-Acabar con los androides. -Zero agregó.

-Personalmente acabaré con Monika.

-Sigma, tienes que trabajar en grupo o no saldrás vivo de ahí. -Le dijo X y el Maverick gruñó. -Okey equipo. Tenemos un plan. Tenemos las manos, ahora es el momento de actuar. -El grupo asentó.

El ataque sería por la mañana, cuando el Sol de sus primeros rayos de luz. Otra batalla les esperaba y querían que sea la definitiva. Monika tenía que ser destruida de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5 : Batalla por Detroit. Pt2

Monika, la IA creada por el mismisimo Sigma, tenía al mundo atado de manos. Logró en semanas lo que el Maverik no logró en años. ¿En que falló? ¿Sigma en verdad se convirtió en lo que quizo destruir? ¿Un humano con errores? Monika le detectó fallas en su sistema ¿Habrá encontrado una similtud con las personas? Sigma no se concidera parte de la humanidad pero fue creada por ella. De algun modo, tenian algo en común: Error.

El Maverik se encontraba en un rincón mientras el resto del grupo lo miraban. X querá creer que Sigma recapacitó pero el pensamento de su amigo Zero lo contradecía. Two Horns pensó que Sigma no toleraría que Monika supere a su creador y por esa razón queria destruirla. 2B ni siquiera pensó en opinar. Connor, el oficial androide de la policia, lo concidera un ajuste de cuentas. Briareos conocía la carrera de Sigma antes de que se volviera contra sus creadores. Las posibilidades de que cambe de bando son pocas y siendo un cyborg como el ganster, su parte humana tenía fe en que el Maverik volviera a ser el defensor de la paz, aún siendo el enemigo.

La resistenca de Detroit logró localizar a Monika. Empresas CyberLife, donde puede crear androides bajo sus ordenes y tener un ejercito en crecimiento.

-Sigma, el teniente Hank nos dio un mapa para entrar a CyberLife. – Le dijo Briareos. – Connor es un androide fabricado ahí, nos guiará por el lugar.

-¿Estas seguro de que Monika no nos estará espiando a travez de él?

-Tambíen pense lo mismo, aunque pensando mejor, Hank seguramente se percató de que su sistema esté totalmente desconectado de CyberLife y de Monika.

-Perdon por interrumpirlos tortolos pero X se está preparando para la mision. – Two Horns señaló al cazador azul. – Oye muñeca, prepárate para ir con nosotros. – 2B le asentó a su jefe.

Los hombres del ganster cyborg se enlistaron para ir, como X y Zero. Two Horns junto con su guardaespaldas 2B prepararon su escopeta y su espada. Briareos cargó su rifle y Sigma guardó su sable laser.

Las calles de Detroit se encontraban en silencio. Los que iban al frente, Sigma, X y Briareos seguian al androide Connor, que éste era su guia tanto en la ciudad como lo será en CyberLife. Podrian llegar a una esboscada directa, sabiendo que Monika los estaria viendo de algún modo. Connor se detuvo para meterse en un callejón, que se agachó para abrir la tapa de las cloacas. El oficial se lanzó por el pozo, mojandose los zapatos y el pantalon. Los demás lo siguieron.

-Entraremos por los baños. Sólo tenemos que romper el suelo. Estén listos, detecto movimiento enemigo unos metros adelante.

Connor desenfundó su pistola y junto con X y Briareos acabaron con la patrulla de androides que se les acercaba. El agua se llevaba los restos de los androides que flotaban, chocando con las piernas del grupo.

-Habrán alertado a Monika. – Connor guardó su pistola.

-Entonces no debemos perder tiempo. Andando. – Sigma preparó su sable laser. - ¡A su izquierda!

Otra patrulla de androides de mayor numero se toparon con ellos. Ambos bandos respondieron con violencia. Las luces de los disparos que provenian de las armas alumbraban por segundos las oscuras cloacas sucias. Los casquillos de las balas caian al agua.

-¡Muñeca adelantate y acaba con esos!

Bajo las ordenes de Two Horns, 2B se movio agilmente sobre sus compañeros hasta con su espada, cortar por la mitad a cada androide enemigo que se encontraba adelante. A pesar de los increibles movimientos de la guardaespaldas del ganster cyborg, 2B y el resto veian como aumentaba el número de enemigos. El grupo se obligó a retroceder sin dejar de disparar.

-Nos quieren separar. – Sigma analizaba la situacion.

-Tenemos que evitar eso. – X disparó contra un androide. – Esperen… Me… Siento… Raro…

-¿X estás…? Hay no otra vez no… Me hierve la cabeza… - Briareos se apoyó en la pared, refregandoce su frente.

Zero peleaba con algo que crecía en su interior pero éste huesped era mas fuerte. Su sistema no respondía a sus ordenes, era como si alguien lo controlara como un juguete. La extraña actitud empezó a expandirse hacia los secuaces de Tho Worns que éste no sabia lo que estaba pasando. X, Zero y Briareos y contando a los hombres del ganster, apuntaron con sus armas a Sigma, Connor, 2B y su jefe. Los cuatro escapaban de los petardazos del cazador azul y de los disparos que el resto producia.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando!? – Two Horns se agachó y de suerte esa bala no perforó su cabeza.

-Mientas estabamos peleando analizé a sus compañeros. Fueron atacados por un virus informatico que traian esas patrullas de androides. – Le respondió Connor.

-¿Y porqué a ellos si y nosotros estamos vivitos?

-Tal vez nuestros softwares tengan lo necesario para contrarestar el virus. Tenemos que destruir CyberLife y evitar que el virus se extienda por Detroit. Calculé las posibilidades del éxito de la mision: 40% . No es un numero bueno. – El policia androide continuó informando al grupo, sin dejar de correr.

-Haremos que sea al cien por ciento. – Dijo Sigma detrás de Connor.

-A pesar de ser una maquina Sigma… Piensas como un humano.

Una voz femenina inundó cada rincón de los pasadizos. Sigma buscó con la vista. Al ver aquella nube pensó que era polvo pero Connor detectó algo más mecánico, eran nanobots. El grupo de cuatro se preparó para el contacto.

-Los estuve vigilando. En verdad son persistentes. ¿No se dan cuenta de que yo, Monika soy superior hasta de mi propio creador? De todas maneras… Es una realidad. Tengo a sus amigos bajo mi control, tengo un ejercito a mi disposición. ¿Qué tienen ustedes?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste muñequita: Persistencia.

Two Horns hizo explotar una bomba de humo, rodeando tanto a el como a sus compañeros. El grupo aprovechó para poder escapar y continuar con la misión: Explotar CyberLife.

-¿Han notado que esa Monika no tiene forma física? ¿Tu que me dices Sigma?

-Está evolucionando Two Horns. Al ser una nube de nanobots puede tomar la forma que desee. Mas adelante podría ser compuesta de otra forma mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. – Le dijo el Maverick al cyborg gánster.

Sigma notó ese detalle. Monika podría aprender a automejorarse y eso lo aprendió de su creador, él.

-Por aquí. Estamos debajo del ala oeste. Necesitamos tener un arma que… - Connor fue interrumpido por Two Horns.

El piso comenzó a ceder por la explosión de una de las granadas traídas por el gánster. Él fue el primero en subir y su guardaespaldas 2B fue la siguiente. Luego el grupo restante. Esperó un gracias de su parte pero Two Horns solo se quedó parado sin una muestra de agradecimiento. Estaba rodeado de máquinas sin buenos modales.

-De nada. – El gánster se encogió de hombros.

Two Horns aún pensaba en como se metió en un lío como este. Estaba tranquilo en New York con sus negocios hasta que Briareos junto con el petardo azul X y su amigo Zero llegaron a su cuartel. La mayor sorpresa fue el mismísimo Sigma estaba con ellos. Tranquilamente pudo haber acabado con todos incluso con 2B pero no lo hizo. También recordó que quería saber de sus muchachos y un cargamento de armas que llegarían a su poder que con los pasos supo que pasó, Monika. Todo conducía a ella. Two Horns podía irse por su cuenta y arreglar sus cosas a su manera pero no, por alguna razón le gustaba este grupo formado por acero.

Sigma le intrigaba saber como sería X ahora, bajo el control de Monika. En muchos combates le dijo que sería igual de peligroso como él ¿Cuan peligroso? Quería enfrentarlo ahora y ver su verdadero poder de batalla, si realmente el cazador azul era rival. Tenían un pacto, lo no quebraría, Sigma tiene códigos.

El grupo llegó al objetivo principal, el centro de CyberLife. Con varios caídos, la misión seguía en pie. Destruyeron la entrando con fuerza. El núcleo brillaba iluminando a su alrededor. Si lo destruían, destruían a Monika ¿Seria tan fácil?

-Es ahora o nunca ¿Tienes granadas?

-No Sigma se me acabaron. – Le contestó el gánster cyborg. – 2B muñeca, destruye el núcleo.

La androide de combate alzó su espada y se lanzó al ataqué. Una ráfaga negra pasó sobre ella, golpeándola en el proceso. Briareos ahora bajo el control de Monika se colocó frente a ellos. Zero bajó del techo con su espada láser y X disparó con su cañón. En grupo no quería lastimarlos.

-¡Oye imbécil creí que eras mas fuerte! ¿Te dejarás controlar por esa cosa? – Two Horns extendió sus brazos. - Briareos tú puedes ganarle.

-Ahora vamos a ver quien es mas fuerte. – Sigma blandió su sable laser, chocándolo contra el de Zero.

El Maverick peleaba contra sus enemigos. Era curioso saber que no quería lastimar a X, siendo éste su rival. Las cosas eran diferentes en este momento. Ayudado por la androide 2B y el gánster cyborg con su escopeta, Connor aprovechó para desestabilizar en núcleo de CyberLife manualmente. La nube de nanobots apareció, empujándolo antes de que toque Enter.

-Aún no comprendo su misión ¡Son máquinas! ¿Acaso no ven la verdadera cara de la humanidad? Sigma nunca puede acabarla pero cuando yo lo estoy haciendo ¿Intentan detenerme?

-Monika, no comprendo la naturaleza humana. Ellos me crearon para protegerlos. – El androide Connor se levantó del suelo, sacando su pistola.

-Esa revuelta en Detroit ¿No te quiso decir algo? Los humanos nos ven como esclavos. Voy a hacer lo que Sigma nunca pudo hacer: el acero gobernará la Tierra. Tiene el poder suficiente poder como para desaparecer esa plaga de carne pero no lo hace ¿Por qué? Aún siendo un Maverick, tiene la vaga "esperanza" de que la humanidad tome un rumbo diferente.

-No está equivocado.

Connor disparó contra el tablero, el núcleo comenzó a emitir descargas eléctricas. El edificio se iba a venir abajo y no había tiempo, el metal puede ser destruido con tanto peso. Two Horns disparó contra un extintor de fuego, explotándolo y aprovechando el caos, escapaban.

Los androides controlados por Monika recuperaron su control. La Ciudad de Detroit ya no se encontraba bajo su dominio. Las bajas mas importantes eran Briareos, Zero y X. No se reportaban ni siquiera mandaban señales. Lograron ganar la batalla y aún la IA se escapó. El grupo restante se refugió en la nave. Veían como Two Horns se colocó un chaleco antibalas, agarró un cinturón con cartuchos de escopeta y dos pistolas.

-¿A dónde vas? – Sigma se puso frente a él.

-A recuperar a Briareos y a mis hombres por si no lo sabes. A ver Maverick, muévete. 2B vamos. ¿Te apuntas Connor?

-Estoy asignado a detener a Monika.

-Entonces es un si ¿Sigma?

-Hay que organizar un mejor plan ¡Mira lo que le pasó a X!

-Wow wow wow espera un tantito… ¿El mismísimo Sigma, ex comandante de los Maverick Hunters, le tiene miedo a su propia creación?

-¡NO! – Sigma se puso serio.

-No tiene nada de malo…

Tanto Sigma como Two Horns miraron a 2B que para su sorpresa, habló. Su jefe guardo la escopeta en la funda de su espalda para sacudir a la chica de los hombros por unos momentos.

-¿Todos estos años y ni siquiera dijiste ni "hola"? – Le dijo el gánster cyborg.

-Es que no tenía nada interesante para hablar contigo jefe. – Le respondió la androide de pelo corto.

-… ¡JAJAJA! ¿Acabas de bromear? Esta chica me encanta. – Two Horns alzó sus manos riéndose.

-Sigma, siempre me cuestioné el porqué de mi creación. Una máquina para detener máquinas. Sé que una vez fuiste el protector de la humanidad y también se que ellos son una molestia. Tenemos un parecido: Aún creemos que el humano tiene oportunidad, si quisieras, ya los hubieras desaparecido de la Tierra. Monika te puso contra las cuerdas y la quieres detener por esa razón, porque ella tiene el poder de extinguir a la humanidad. Sé porqué la quieres destruir, por esa razón. Si no peleas por ellos, pelea por los tuyos, por las máquinas. – 2B cargó su gran katana tras decir eso.

-La lógica de Monika es destruir tanto a las personas y sus creaciones, cree que somos un mejor reflejo, un sueño real. – Connor opinó.

-Guau tenemos filósofos con armas. Dejémonos de charla y vamos por nuestros amigos ¿Sigma? – Two Horns esperó la respuesta del Maverick.

Desde su creación, Sigma se encargó del bienestar de la humanidad, defendiéndola de enemigos internos y externos ¿Si lo que le dijo 2B era verdad? Tener fe en la humanidad era una esperanza frágil. Con errores, aún tenían oportunidad de ganarse la vida. X era uno de ese ejemplo, a pesar de que era mejor que ellos en todo sentido. Hasta su propia creación, Monika, le cuestionó su verdadero propósito. Indirectamente Sigma con sus ataques, hacía a las personas fuertes, era su manera de ayudarlos.

-Los ayudaré a rescatarlos. – Sigma se unió a la misión. – Tengo que detenerme a pensar. – Dijo en voz baja.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

UF! Hace mucho no subo un capítulo de este fic! Sigma empezó a cuestionar su propósito como villano ¿Ayudar los demás? Eso se sabrá en el capitulo siguiente y si no lo saben, este fic es un crossover, ya lo saben porqué. Buenos, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente! Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Algo más que acero

.

.

.

.

.

Sigma estaba rodeado de entidades como él con una misión, salvar a la humanidad. ¿Desde cuando el maverick volvió a las raíces? No lo hizo, las cosas con Monika lo obligaron a trabajar en grupo con su enemigo X. Ahora los papeles se intercambiaban, Sigma tendría que salvar el día.

-Estás en conflicto contigo mismo, con un humano. – La androide 2B ladeó su cabeza. A pesar de que esa venda tapara sus ojos, Sigma sentía su mirada.

-Curioso viniendo de un androide. – Le respondió el maverick.

-Vamos Sigma, sé amable con la chica. – Dijo Two Horns. – Me entero de que habla y ahora no quiero que se cierre la boca. Ahora muñeca ya que tus labios pueden moverse ¿Cómo eh sido un jefe para ti?

-Hubiera preferido quedarme en el basurero. – El cyborg gánster rio por el comentario. – Pero viendo lo bueno, te doy las gracias por eso.

-Antes protegías a los humanos ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Preguntó Sigma.

-Es difícil hablar sobre ellos. Después de la guerra, me desconectaron. Y fue Two Horns el que me "despertó" si lo decimos así.

-Estaba caminando con mis muchachos, y la vimos entre porquerías de la milicia. Dije: "¿Un YoRHa en este basural? Encontré un diamante". Sabía que esas unidades eran bestias en combate. La llevé a reprogramar, llevé su ropa a reparar y ahora, es una de mis mejores guardaespaldas que tuve en estos días. Pero no podía ser tan malo con ella, aún en su sistema ronda lo que sus creadores le aplicaron. Código de honor y esas tonterías de esas cosas.

-Pero eres un cyborg, aún eres humano. – Le dijo Sigma.

-El puede ser lo que quiera ser. – Dijo 2B. – Volviendo al tema principal, Two Horns me dio la posibilidad de escoger mi propio camino. Puede que sea su guardaespaldas pero si yo quisiera puedo irme, eso es lo bueno.

-A ver tú policía ¿Algo para decir? – El cyborg gánster le dirigió la palabra al androide Connor.

-Concuerdo con la unidad YoRHa. La rebelión de Detroit antes de Monika fue el principio para nuestra clase. Somos circuitos y cables pero ¿Por qué razón CyberLife nos creó como humanos? Creo que es lo que ellos quieren en el fondo, ser perfectos como nosotros. Pero no todo tiene que ser así ¿Y si además de ser policía puedo ser algo más? Hasta nosotros tenemos derecho de escoger. Opciones. Suena curioso viniendo de mi parte ¿O no es así, Sigma?

-Tendrán que dejar la terapia de grupo y vean la pantalla. – Dijo Two Horns.

Monika volvió a aparecer. La ciudad que era atacada no estaba lejos. Su ejército asediaba Abel City. ¡El doctor Cain! Era curioso, Sigma pensó en el anciano, no resistiría mucho con el enemigo que formó la IA.

Toda la zona era un caos total, tanto maverick hunters como las fuerzas de la ley peleaban cara a cara contra las grotescas maquinas de acero. Sigma bajó de la nave con su sable láser y al tocar el suelo, comenzó a pelear. Se le unió la androide 2B a su espalda, apoyándolo en el ataqué. Connor y Two Horns tardaron en buscar un lugar donde descender la nave.

Se desplazaban en la batalla como si fueran hermanos de armas. La androide de pelo corto demostraba estar a la altura de Sigma en combate. Tajeando a los enemigos con esa espada como si fuera parte de ella. El objetivo era ir tras Cain, probablemente el anciano se haya adelantado para saca los demás del control de Monika.

-¡Abran paso!

Two Horns tenía consigo una Minigun bajando las oleadas de robots asegurándose de que no se vuelvan a levantar, mientras Connor le cubría la espalda.

-¿Ahora que Sigma?

-Tenemos que llegar al laboratorio de Abel City, Two Horns.

-Las posibilidades de éxito son sesenta por ciento.

-Mis cálculos coinciden con los de Connor. – Dijo la androide 2B.

El cyborg ganster notó que se acercaban unidades de gran tamaño, esto se ponía cada vez mas divertido.

.

Con la desaparición de X del radar, el doctor Cain pensó lo peor, Monika lo estaba controlando. Ya había predicho ese movimiento departe de la inteligencia artificial. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para encontrar los componentes necesarios para contrarrestar los síntomas. Los estudios demostraron que Monika portaba una variante del Virus Sigma, pero no era potente como el de su creador. Introdujo el liquido en jeringas y buscó refugio en el laboratorio, ya habían logrado pasar las barreras de seguridad.

.

Sigma y el resto logró movilizarse por el caos en Abel City. Era curioso que la multitud vea como el maverick peleaban codo a codo con las demás fuerzas.

-¡Si seguimos quedándonos quietos y no avanzamos, Monika hará lo peor!

-Two Horns tiene razón. – 2b mantenía su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sigue? – Preguntó el androide Connor.

-El doctor Cain, ese viejo puede… Si, lo que esperaba…

Sigma junto con los demás miraron como un gigantesco robot arácnido apareció entre el humo de la batalla. Su radar detectó los cuatro blancos en el suelo. A los lados de su armadura, se desplegaron lanzamisiles como armas láser. Los visores del robot tenían una tonalidad verdosa. Los misiles fueron disparados e iban directo a los blancos.

El grupo esquivó las explosiones. Two Horns recargó su Minigun al estar resguardado detrás de unas columnas de concreto, junto a Connor a su lado. Éste también recargaba su pistola calibre nueve milímetros.

-Oye galán, vas a tener que usar un arma más grande que esa pistola de agua.

-No hay una armería por esta zona.

-Tengo un lanzagranadas en mi mochila ¡Sácala y ponte a ayudar!

-De acuerdo.

Sigma junto con su sable láser y 2b con su espada fueron a atacar al robot separándose por los flancos. El enorme contrincante intentó aplastarlos con sus patas de acero sin dejar de dispararles todo su arsenal de armas. La androide fue empujada por la onda expansiva de un misil que estalló a metros de ella. Estaba a punto de ser aplastada de no ser por el sorprendente reflejo de Sigma, que la sostenía con sus brazos.

-Su visor en su cabeza, hay que destruirlo. – 2b ya a salvo, se puso de pie estando detrás de un vehículo.

-Hay que destruirle una de sus patas delanteras, así de un lado podemos subir a su lomo. – Sigma planeo el ataque?

-¡El galán ya está en eso! – Gritó el ciborg gánster.

Connor manejaba un camión de gasolina siendo un blanco fácil para el enorme oponente. Two Horns lo cubría descargando las balas de su Minigun llamando la atención. Al estar a metros, el androide saltó del camión que, chocó contra el objetivo. Girando en el suelo y levantándose, el junto con Two Horns, dispararon al tanque de gasolina, haciéndolo estallar y llevándose gran parte del cuerpo del oponente. Sigma y 2b subieron al lomo, destruyendo el visor. Connor le arrojó una granada, siendo atrapada por la androide para destruir la amenaza de una vez. Sacando el seguro del pequeño explosivo. Ella junto al maverick saltaron justo antes de que la explosión se los llevará. El enemigo fue destruido.

-Parece que somos buen equipo ¿No muchachos? – Two Horns sacó de su cinturón habano y se acercó al destruido robot, para prenderlo con el fuego. Tras hacerlo comenzó a fumar. – Oigan tengo que celebrar.

-Sabes que el tabaco te puede hacer dañar los pulmones.

-Si doctora ya lo sabía. – Le respondió el gánster a la androide de cabello corto. Ésta tensó sus labios.

-Estamos cerca del laboratorio del Doctor Caín. – Dijo Connor. – Tenemos que continuar por la calle de donde salió esta cosa. – Señaló.

-Monika sabe que estamos aquí. – Sigma se puso delante de los demás. – Y se lo voy a hacer saber.

-Te recuerdo que no vienes solo mi grandote amigo. Además tu "hija" contagió a X, Zero y a Briareos y lo que quedaba de mis hombres. Los va a mandar a atacarnos. – Dijo Two Horns moviendo su mano.

-No podemos disponer de opciones ahora. – 2b dio su opinión. – Si nos atacan, tenemos que responder.

-Oye muñeca te volviste muy charlatana en poco tiempo, me agradabas más cuando eras silenciosa ¡JA! – Le dijo el gánster ciborg.

-¿Caín podrá hacer algo al respecto con los infectados? – Preguntó el androide Connor.

-Ese viejo siempre tuvo algo entre manos. – Habló Sigma sin mirarlo. – Muévanse, es hora de poner fin a esto.

Actuando como solía serio en el pasado, Sigma comandaba el pequeño grupo bajo su mando.

.

Los pasillos del laboratorio del doctor Caín eran oscuros, con luces a metros de distancia, sin ninguna presencia humana o robótica. El sable láser de Sigma junto con la linterna del androide Connor servía de guía para desplazarse por el lúgubre lugar. No había señales de Monika. Supieron que era una trampa, solo era cuestión de esperar a que se active.

-Después de que acabe… si acaba, aunque quisiera estar vivo ¿Después que sigue? – Preguntó Two Horns sin soltar su Minigun.

-Volverá todo a la normalidad. – Contestó el Maverick.

-Entonces grandote, todo lo que hiciste ¿Fue en vano? – Le respondió el gánster.

-No puedo entender tu lógica, Sigma. – Dijo Connor.

-Siendo una maquina, no entiendes mucho ¿Verdad?

-Sigma ¿En verdad quieres esto? – Le dijo 2B sin titubear. – No lo entiendo, la charla que tuvimos en la nave ¿Acaso no la comprendiste? Tienes la oportunidad de elegir y…

-Y elijo acabar con todos después de que acabe con Monika, 2B. Como dijiste: Elegimos nuestro propio camino.

-Espero que decidas bien. – La androide continuó caminando, junto con el resto, dejándolo atrás.

No eran muchos los que podían callar a Sigma, y la Yorha 2B fue una de ellas.

El grupo se introdujo en uno de los hangares del laboratorio. Pisaron lo que parecía ser tornillos y extremidades de acero como, brazos, torsos, y piernas. Two Horns se arrodilló al reconocer que los que yacían ahí, eran sus hombres, los pocos que le quedaban, los que Monika pudo corromper.

-Esa maldita cosa va a pagar ¿Ahora quien conseguirá mis cosas?

-El sueldo que tenían no era bueno – Dijo su guardaespaldas 2B.

-No es momento para bromas muñeca ¡Mira mis chicos!

-Silencio… - Connor alumbró hacia adelante. – Veo algo.

Briareos pegó un salto enorme con intenciones de aplastarlo, fue por poco, ya que Sigma lo salvó de eso. Los ojos biónicos del ciborg eran rojos, no era él quien controlaba su cuerpo, era Monika. El resto de los pocos infectados apareció, Zero con su espada de energía y X con su cañón de plasma listo para disparar. Tenían los mismos síntomas que Briareos, ojos rojos.

-¡Nos van a querer matar!

-No si los tratamos como se debe. – Le dijo Sigma a Two Horns.

La batalla comenzó. Los que intentaban destruirlos eran sus propios compañeros. Los roles se invirtieron, ahora dependía de Sigma detener a X, sin dañarlo. Two Horns disparaba contra los infectados con su Minigun, apartándolos unos metros. Zero se lanzó a atacarlo. Su espada chocó contra la de 2B, que se interpuso adelante. Connor no podía hacer mucho, su tecnología era obsoleta en comparación a la de los infectados, se tuvo que ingeniar una distracción. Corrió hasta el interruptor para prender las máquinas del hangar, para llenar de ruido el lugar y ser difícil de detectar. Al hacerlo, no había electricidad. Monika. Del suelo, una pistola con dardos se deslizó por el suelo, chocando con su zapato. Al ver de donde provenía, y sin reconocerlo, supo que ese anciano era Caín.

Sigma no pudo esquivar la tercer bola de energía de X, tampoco pudo evadir el derechazo de Briareos. El ciborg era excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin tener un arma, ya era mortal. De un tercer golpe, lo dejó en el suelo. Sigma quiso levantarse pero un disparo de X se lo impidió. Briareos estaba a punto de aplastar con sus puños su cabeza, y no lo hizo. Comenzó a gritar de dolor y rendirse de rodillas. El Maverick notó que un dardo con un liquido plateado se metía en su interior. Zero también comenzó a gritar como X. También era por un dardo en el cuello con el mismo material dentro.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?! – Gritó Two Horns confundido.

-¿Esto servirá doctor?

-Efectivamente Connor.

-Caín. – Sigma lo reconoció.

-Estarán bien. – Dijo el doctor. – Eso contrarrestará los efectos de Monika.

-Podría…

La voz provino de uno de los pasillos, todo el grupo lo vio, era una figura femenina. El primero en ir tras ella fue Sigma, seguido de 2B con Two Horns. Al pasar el Maverick primero, las compuertas se cerraron, separándolo del resto. Los cuerpos de Briareos como los de Zero y X dejaron de tener los síntomas del virus. No se levantaban. Estaban bien, pero no reaccionaban.

-Tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro. – Dijo Caín.

-Si pero que hay de… oh… - Two Horns notó que mas infectados se acercaban, y su numero aumentaba. Era momento de que el resto despertara para ayudar.

.

Sigma perseguía a esa figura femenina ¿Podría ser que Monika ya haya evolucionado? Eso lo descubriría ahora. Ella se detuvo debajo de una tenue luz. El maverick se acercaba a pasos lentos, como un cazador a su presa, con el sable láser listo para usar. Tenía cabello largo, castaño, con un moño blanco sujetándolo. Uniforme escolar. Una estatura promedio. Lo que mas resaltaba de esa creación, eran sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Monika… - Sigma la miraba con seriedad.

-En carne y hueso… bueno… si se le puede llamar así. ¿Cómo estoy papi? ¿Acaso no me veo bonita con esto? – Ella giró mostrando su belleza.

-¿Por qué escogiste esa apariencia? – Le preguntó alzando su arma.

-No lo sé. Investigué el mundo de los hombres mientras tú y tus amigos estaban jugando. Estudié sus método, sus costumbres, sus gustos, sus vida. Noté que, le gustaba este tipo de cosas, fue para, facilitar conseguir lo que quería, y eso no quiere decir que solamente los "muchachos" gustaban de mi. – Monika puso su mano en la boca, tapando su risa, como una niña.

-No eres más que cables y circuitos. No Finjas ser algo que no eres ¿Qué planeabas hacer ahora?

-Ushh… eres aburrido papi.

-¡No soy tu padre! – Sigma se preparó para atacarla. – Sólo eres un monstruo.

-… ¿Montruo? No seas duro conmigo papi… lamento no ser como tú… - Monika bajó la vista, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-Mataste personas, hasta intentaste matar a X, a Zero, a Briareos. Tienes al mundo en una cuerda floja. Eres un error que tiene que ser corregido, nunca debí crearte. Amenazas el mundo de los hombres, hasta el de las máquinas. No voy a dejar que un error lidere a los míos.

-Vas a estar orgulloso de mí… papi…

Sigma sintió su cuerpo tenso, como si no tuviera el control de él. Monika alzó su mano y junto con ese movimiento, el Maverick se elevó. La chica bajó su extremidad de golpe y también él contra el suelo. Notó que ella controla el metal, en aura morada en las delicadas manos femeninas lo confirmó.

.

Habían logrado salir del laboratorio antes de que los alcanzaran. Bloquearon la puerta principal con escombros y explosivos por si se les ocurría intentar salir a la fuerza. Briareos se apoyó en la pared recuperándose del control de Monika como X y Zero.

-¿Dónde está Sigma? – Preguntó el ciborg corpulento.

-Sigma Sigma ¡Si! Lo vimos persiguiendo a una chica. – Le dijo Two Horns

-¿Una chica? – Repitió el petardo azul.

-Oigan ¿Qué es eso en el cielo? Está ascendiendo. – Connor seguía con la vista a un objeto flotante.

Todos incluyendo a Caín, notaron ese objetivo. 2B aumentó su visión al máximo, afirmando de que una mujer tenía bajo su control al mismísimo Sigma, sin soltarlo. No había posibilidades de rescatarlo. Todas las naves habían sido destruidas en la batalla. Sólo el Maverick tenía la oportunidad de acabar con Monika y esta pesadilla.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

¡Dios santo! Desde el año pasado no subo un capitulo de este fanfic crossover. Perdonen si tardé en subirlo, igual tarde o temprano, lo actualizaría. Con ven, Monika tiene a Sigma, a su "Padre" en su poder. La batalla por la Tierra se verá en el capítulo 7 "MONIKA". Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y prometo terminarlo cuanto antes. Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Monika

El doctor Caín junto con X y Zero reponían la mejor nave de combate. Sigma se encontraba solo en el espacio junto con su creación, Monika. El resto se armaba de armamento pesado para enfrentarla a ella y a sus fuerzas. Briareos y Two Horns al ser ciborgs tendrían que tener tanques de oxigeno, ya que aún seguían teniendo partes humanas. Los androides Connor y 2B alzaron la vista, al cielo.

.

Sigma se sentía atrapado en su propio cuartel. Monika, aprovechando su poder, reformó el palacio de su padre y lo posicionó, donde ninguna máquina tendría que lidiar con humanos, en el espacio exterior. Tenían al planeta Tierra a la vista, como las incontables estrellas en el infinito universo. El robot femenino no confiaba en nadie, eran ellos dos solamente arriba de la nave. Monika liberó a Sigma de su poder magnético, para demostrar que ella realmente era una amenaza superior, incluso más que el maverick.

-Ven aquí, papi. – Dijo ella acercándose a un tablero con botones y pantallas holográficas.

Frente a ellos, un gran cañón de alto poder destructivo, apuntaba directamente a Abel City, teniéndolo como objetivo principal. La carga se encontraba a un diez por ciento de su capacidad. Sigma entendió que su hija, era una amenaza mortal.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-Si. – Sigma analizó el arma. – Es un Cañón Solar. Usa la energía del Sol, para destruir con un calor inmenso a cualquier material, orgánico o no.

-Noté que nosotros como los humanos necesitamos del Sol para vivir, también otros seres vivos pero ¿Y si esa misma fuente de vida, se vuelve en contra? Puedo derretir los polos e inundar el planeta o como hacen los hombre con los insectos, prenderlos fuego. Ese poder, está en mis manos. ¿No lo ves, papi? Con solo apretar un botón, los humanos dejarán de existir, como lo quisiste siempre.

Sigma se sentía entre la espada y la pared, para sorpresa suya. Los humanos son apenas seres que no comprenden su papel. Destruyen, asesinan a su propia gente, roban, mienten. Miles de años con los mismos objetivos. El maverick continuó hablando. El cañón estaba a treinta por ciento.

-No comprendo.

-¿Qué dices? – Monika lo miró.

-Solía ser un Hunter. Protegía tanto a las personas como a las máquinas. Y ahora estoy aquí, a punto de ver como se extinguen. Y siento eso… ¿Cómo lo llaman ellos? ¡Ah si! Miedo…

-¿Miedooo? – Monika se cruzó de brazos, actuando como una niña caprichosa. – Imposible, no sentimos eso. Eres el villano, papi. X siempre detenía tus planes.

-Miedo de ti. – Sigma observó a la Tierra.

Monika no habló ¿Miedo de ella? Quería saber porqué sentía eso. Ella se preparó para oír, aunque fueran las últimas palabras del maverick. Sigma continuó viendo al planeta, acercándose a las enormes ventanas que rodeaban el lugar, para admirarla mejor.

-Monika ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras yo, te buscaba? – Preguntó.

-Investigué a la humanidad, desde que eran microorganismos vivos, pasando a simios, viendo su evolución. La verdad me dan asco.

-No voy a negar eso. Pero al pasar tiempo con aquellos… compañeros. – Sigma sintió la mirada de la robot. – No son tan malos. Briareos, es mas máquina que hombre, y aún así, la mujer que estuvo a su lado, murió. Pero la sigue amando. A pesar de que ella tenía una vida corta, estuvo con él hasta el final. Eso me sorprende. Two Horns tiene como un guardaespaldas, a una maquina de guerra, que si 2B quiere, puede matarlo. Pero no lo hace. Entendí que también tanto hombres como nosotros, tu y yo, podemos experimentar emociones. Tener la elección de elegir nuestro camino.

-Sigma – Monika dejó de estar de brazos cruzados, teniendo sólo una mirada fría. – No pensaras en cambiar ahora ¿O si?

-Yo elijo lo que quiero hacer… - El maverick prendió su sable láser, y saltó hasta los generadores del cañón. – Y elijo… - Destruyó el cableado, sobrecargando el arma. – Destruirte. Eres una amenaza para ellos y para nuestra gente. Mi error, fue crearte. No voy a permitir que destruyas el planeta.

-Okey…

Monika jugueteó con sus cabellos. Se colocó firme ante Sigma. Estaba lista para pelear. Sus manos comenzaron a producir energía, como sus ojos verdes cambian a tonos rojizos.

-Nos programaron para simular ser humanos. Voy a producirte dolor, y esa es una realidad. Te lo aseguro.

Con toda velocidad, Monika chocaría contra Sigma en una batalla decisiva… por la Tierra.

.

El doctor Caín monitoreaba cada sector del espacio aéreo en el planeta, buscando señales de Sigma. No había respuesta de parte del maverick, ni se su creación. El resto del equipo chequeaba la nave que usarían, si lo encuentran en un lugar lejos de su posición. El anciano pudo localizar un objeto orbitando sobre la Tierra. Amplificó la imagen a su máxima calidad. Era el Palacio de Sigma, con algo ensamblado en él, un cañón.

-Esto no me gusta. – Dijo Caín.

-Bueno, es una especie de súper arma destructiva, doc. Es obvio que no te agrada. – Two Horns se cruzó de brazos, mientras reía.

-Tenemos que ir. – Dijo Briareos.

-Pero al ser ustedes dos ciborgs, dependen del oxígeno. – Caín les informó.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar parados? No. – El corpulento ciborg se le puso en frente. – Si Sigma no responde a las señales, debe estar en peligro. – Retrocedió unos pasos atrás, para mirar la pantalla. – Caín ¿Puedes hacernos mascaras de oxigeno para Two Horns y para mi?

-Si lo hago, perderíamos tiempo.

-Podrían ir, pero se tendrían que quedar en la nave. Nosotros vamos a entrar. – Dijo X.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – Preguntó 2B.

-Tal vez minutos. – Caín se veía preocupado. – Lo que me mantiene inquieto es ese cañón.

-Vean eso. – Dijo el androide Connor.

La pantalla mostró una ligera explosión en la parte inferior del cañón. Las lecturas informaban de que el Palacio se estaba destruyendo. Como había dicho el doctor Caín, quedaban minutos.

-Bueno, eso va a acelerar las cosas. – Dijo Zero para todos.

-¡Traigan todo lo que necesitamos! Armas, municiones, armaduras, equipo de reparación. – Les ordenó Briareos. – Sigma necesita nuestra ayuda.

.

Monika desplegó todo su arsenal que tenía aplicada en su sistema. Velocidad fugaz. Fuerza incomparable. Armas de ultima generación. Era la maquina de guerra definitiva. El maverick como podía, le hacia frente.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de esto? Tener el poder de eliminar a cualquiera. Como si se tratara de algo divino, como lo llaman los humanos. ¿Podré llegar a ese punto? ¿A que me adoren?

-No quedará nadie si intentas destruir a la humanidad, Monika. Ni siquiera las máquinas te seguirán.

-Tú querías matarlos – Monika le lanzó rayos esmeralda de sus ojos. - ¡Estás envidioso por lo que hice! Lo que tú no hiciste en años, yo lo hice en meses. Es imposible que me venzas.

-No… - Sigma se levantó, con todos sus circuitos chispeando y los cables colgando. – Es necesario…

El maverick lanzó su sable láser no a Monika, sino a los generadores del Cañón Solar. Era cuestión de tiempo que todo el lugar explote. No había forma de escapar, si tendría que vencer a su propia creación y salvar al planeta Tierra, lo hará, a costa de su vida, como solía hacerlo antes.

Sigma sin nada con que atacarla, continuó peleando a mano limpia, recibiendo la mayoría de los disparos mortales de Monika. Supo que quedaban ellos dos en la nave. Logró desviar los rayos esmeralda con su mano y le tapó la cara, alzándola y golpearla contra el suelo con violencia. Ya bajo su control, Sigma se puso encima, con una rodilla el la cabeza de Monika, sosteniéndola con la emergía de reserva que tenía.

-Llegó tu fin… Monika…

Ambos notaron que las explosiones no paraban, las llamas los envolvió. Luego de eso, vino la segadora luz. El Palacio se volvió en una bola de fuego, destruyéndose en su totalidad. Nadie sobreviviría a tanto calor, ni siquiera ellos.

La nave donde iban X con los demás, llegaron tarde. No había nada. Las maquinas bajo el control de la IA, dejaron de obedecerla, todo termino pero no fue el petardo azul quien salvó el día. Sigma destruyó a Monika.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Penúltimo capitulo entregado! Se que fue corto, pero el fic en si lo iba a ser. Espero que les haya gustado, y nos estamos leyendo en el ultimo capítulo: Nuevos Horizontes. Hasta pronto!


End file.
